earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Hell on Earth
History Introduction In the midst of Oliver Queen's mayoral re-election campaign in 2013, an occultist known as Albert Davis was tricked by the Riddler into tapping the dark magic generated by his ancestors' secret shaping of Star City into an occult conduit. Albert (with help of other occultists, including Stanley Dover Elder) opened multiple gates across the whole city. Hell on Earth In so doing, Davis accidentally unleashed a horde of demons upon Star City led by the notorious Trigon. The demons started attacking everything and everyone. Stanley the Elder had summoned a demon many years prior, but had failed to bind the demon to his service because he didn't factor in that there was another named Stanley Dover, his grandson, in his bloodline when he prepared the ritual. When the dark ritual happened, Old Stanley used the mass hysteria gripping the city to kidnap Young Stanley, even murdering the boy's parents in the process. Grandpa Dover took Stanley to an occult lair, warded from demons, where he planned to trade minds with the boy so that he could be the demon's master. But Spot managed to bypass the lair with the help of Stanley's uncle John Constantine. Enraged by the old man's evil nature, Stanley's Monster, Spot grabbed him and devoured him whole. The filming of "War for Justice: Amazons Attack!" was interrupted by a demon gate opening in the middle of the set. Escaping hellspawn from the rift saw various actors and film crew including Marla Bloom, Danielle Cassidy, and Sharon Scott. Believing they were the actual heroes and not costumed performers, the hellions dragged the women back through the rift to curry favor with their hellish master, Nebiros. The demons also wounded Eddie Bloomberg. The whole demon invasion proved to be a trial by fire for the re-established Justice League and other heroes like Team Arrow, Titans and John Constantine. Task Force X was also dispatched, not to combat demons, but to capture Riddler. The group managed to get him, but an explosion caused by Emily Nashton (a member of Titans and Edward's daughter) let him slip away. Captain Boomerang knocked Enigma out and the Squad took her hostage. Velma Dinkley tried to close one of the gates, but it was too much for her. She was rescued by Norville "Shaggy" Rogers and his dog, Scooby-Doo. After weeks of battling and waves of heroes coming to Star City's aid, the curse was lifted by the Green Arrow killing Albert Davis whose own lifeforce turned out to be the key needed to reseal the gateway he had opened. Aftermath Following this devastation, Oliver Queen's name was still on the ballot, but his heart was not in it. Shortly after winning the election, he announced he would resign and let his Deputy Mayor Frederick Tuckman take office. Oliver Queen then dedicated himself to using his company's fortune to bolstering Star City's development and restructuring.Earth-27 Journal: Star City Following the events of Star City's darkest days, Stanley and Spot went to live with Uncle John in Gotham. As John made for a poor guardian, Zatanna offered to take Stanley and his monster in at Shadowcrest where Stanley began to study magic with his many cousins.Network Files: Stanley Dover This event would play a major part in the Justice League's decision to create a splinter team dedicated to handling occult threats such as this. The team was called Dark Justice. Emily Nashton managed to escape with the help of the Secret Six who were sent by her father. Edward then transferred the Mockingbird identity to Emily and she became their leader. Network Files: Emily Nashton 2 Velma and Shaggy became friends, and when Daphne Blake offered Velma a job as a paranormal investigator, she convinced Daphne to also take Norville and his dog with them. Danielle and Marla managed to come back from Hell. They offered blood to save Eddie. Unfortunately, the events changed Dani's blood and in the future Dani and Eddie turned into gluttony devils. Dean Winchester is still dealing with his past experience during the demonic siege of Star City and feels that it changed him as a hunter. He both envies and pities his brother Sam for him not having been witness to the horrors there.Roy Reimagines... Supernatural Trivia and Notes Trivia * Because of their debut during a demonic siege, people think the Turtles are actually demons.VOX Box: Turtle Power Prelude Notes * This event is based on the Green Arrow storyline "City Walls" from Green Arrow, Vol. 3 #35 - #39, Green Arrow: Quiver and the Suicide Squad movie, but with modifications.Roy Reimagines... Suicide Squad Links and References * Appearances of the Hell on Earth Storyline * Event Gallery: Hell on Earth Category:Events